


and called for you everywhere

by elliejonesxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry plays the clarinet, I had to include a promposal in this, M/M, Niall's popular, Promposal, i was also watching a lot of that 70s show while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliejonesxo/pseuds/elliejonesxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harry and Niall meet, get together, never speak to each other again, and then they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and called for you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> title from Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine
> 
> Quote by Summer Michaels

_That casual kiss on my cheek would have meant nothing up until recently, I realized I was in love with him. Not that, 'I love you, man,' type of love. Nope. I was ass over teacup in love with my best friend. The 'let's get married and grow old together' type of love.- Summer Michaels  
_

_\--_

Niall was seven when the moving van pulled up to the house across that street that had been empty ever since Niall was about five and the old couple who lived there -the Robinson’s- died. Niall was sitting outside playing with his Tonka truck his dad had gotten him for his sixth Christmas while his brother was bouncing a basketball in the front lazily. The van immediately caught Niall’s withering attention span and large blue eyes watched as another smaller car followed the van into the driveway of the house across the street. 

A petite woman with wispy dark hair, a portly man, a girl about his brother’s age with light brown hair tied up in a bun at the top of her head, and a little boy about Niall’s age stepped out. The boy was sucking his thumb and looking around in that blind fascination his mom always told him he had.  

“Greg, look!” Niall shouted pointing to the house across the street. Greg looked and immediately lost his basketball when he caught site of the girl not that Niall even noticed, he was too busy looking at the boy. Finally someone to occupy the boring summer months. 

“Wow.” Greg said dreamily and Niall agreed: wow.  

\--

That night during dinner an enthusiastic Niall told his mom about the new family up the street and a boy his age maybe not in those exact words but Greg helped him out. His mom looked slightly alarmed probably because she didn’t know a new family was moving up the street and she had nothing prepared. 

She said that she absolutely had to make them something (because nothing said welcome to the neighborhood better than a tuna casserole) and that they would be visiting first thing tomorrow and Niall went to sleep that night thinking all about the boy up the street. 

Niall was going to be entering second grade and he liked the kids in his first grade class well enough especially Louis who made him laugh so loud that the teacher always ended up putting him in time out but they never came over during the summer time to play and he didn’t really have small kids around the neighborhood he lived in. He was always stuck outside with Greg who wasn’t all that interesting so it would be an understatement to say Niall was excited. 

\--

“Niall, stop!” His mom hissed at him that afternoon, the summer sun hot and unwavering on their backs as Niall trampled through his new across the street neighbors flowers. His mom looked slightly embarrassed and flustered when the woman Niall saw yesterday opened the door obviously not expecting anybody because she looked ready to leave, the little boy clutching her left hand and car keys in the other. 

“Oh!” She said in surprise dropping the keys and Niall bent down enthusiastically just to pick them up and he noticed the boy was wearing light up spiderman sneakers which really were the coolest sneakers in the whole entire world and you cannot tell him otherwise. He fish mouths a little before he looked up at the boy and grinned, all crooked blinding white teeth and dusty brown hair, 

“I like your shoes!” 

A hot blush that reminded Niall of tomatoes erupted onto the boys skin and he hid behind his mom’s skirt shyly and she stroked the back of his head softly and Niall laughed couldn’t help himself really. He handed the woman her keys back and she said thank you like Niall just did a great mission. 

“Oh were you going somewhere?” Niall’s mother asked clutching the pan of tuna casserole in her hand and the woman shook her head already turning back inside, 

“No no no, Harry just needed some fresh air! Come on in, the house is a little messy. I am Anne by the way.” Anne led them into the kitchen where the girl was sitting scooping ice cream into her mouth and humming some song. Greg stopped and the girl didn't even notice them at first till Anne cleared her throat and said between her teeth, “honey, we have guests.” She was introduced as Gemma and then Anne pried Harry from behind her skirt and introduced him properly. 

“Hi, Harry I am Niall!” Niall stuck his hand out all enthusiastic because his mom always taught him to smile and shake peoples hands. He expected a hand shake back but all Harry did was throw up all over his shoes. 

\--

(Harry apologized profusely after everybody got cleaned up and Niall didn’t even really mind because he hated his shoes anyway and his mom did say if something happened to them he’d get a new one so Harry really did him a big favor. And Harry led him up to his new room which was huge and has this large window and a big closet they could hide in and Harry had a whole bunch of toys that he didn't mind Niall playing with. He ended up telling Niall he talked a little funny but it didn’t hurt Niall’s feelings and by the look on Harry’s face it wasn’t meant to. And Niall just made a whole new friend.)

\--

When Niall was nine Harry’s mother invited him to Disney with her family. His mom stressed a little because he was her ‘baby’ and even though they’ve known the Styles’ for almost three years she can’t just let him go off to another country. Eventually she relents and has about an hour long talk to Anne about Niall’s likes and dislikes which Anne already knew.

Niall had his own suitcase but Harry told his mom he wanted to share a suitcase with Niall and so they forced their things in together, all of Niall’s toys and Harry’s toys and swim trunks and everything they could think of. They were best friends even though Harry was a a little too shy for his own good and he’s always singing some song and Niall talks to a lot of big kids but it didn't really matter. Not then at least. 

When they got into Harry’s step dad’s car to go on the trip Niall and Harry giggled the whole ride annoying a very emo Gemma at the time who had purple hair and a whole bunch of unnecessary eyeliner. Harry was the first to fall asleep on Niall’s shoulder, whistle-snoring through his nose and drooling a little on Niall’s shoulder which Niall kept wiping off. 

Niall couldn’t fall asleep if he tried, had always found a car one of the tougher places to fall asleep. After Harry had slept for what Niall felt was too long he tickled him awake and him and Harry played the license plate game even with Harry’s heavy lidded eyelids and Niall’s hyperactivity taking over the whole back. 

Before Harry fell asleep Niall grabbed onto his hand because that was a habit they’d gotten into, holding each other’s hand and Niall had said, 

“This is gonna be the best trip ever, buddy.”

“You know it.” Harry had replied back all determined and such like why wouldn’t it be? They could conquer anything and Disney was nothing. 

Disney was huge and Harry and Niall latched onto each other’s hands because there was so much tall people and so much legs and of course they did not want to get lost. Harry got a little terrified of not knowing where he was and Niall got a little terrified because of the amount of people and he had claustrophobia but they latched onto each other like koalas and Niall felt a little safer and judging by the way Harry practically breathed out nervous energy Niall’s pretty sure he felt it too. 

The Disney pool was way better than the pool at Harry’s house, Niall said so and Harry agreed. It’s way too big and Harry’s mom had to keep an eye out for them so they didn't die and they didn’t of course but Niall kept shouting a little too loud and Harry kept copying him and they probably annoyed the people that were there but Niall and Harry didn't give a shit. Harry's mom soon called them and they went to this huge banquet where a lot of food was being served and Niall and Harry pigged out. 

Niall, Harry, and Harry's stepdad Robin were sharing a room so at night when Robin was perfectly asleep in his bed Niall climbed into Harry's bed and grinned. 

“We're in the states.” Niall had never thought he'd be in the states had lived very far from it his whole life and Harry grinned, the room was dark but Niall could see it probably because of Harry's blinding white teeth.

“Best vacation ever.” Harry said and Niall nodded, 

“You know it.” 

\--

When the boys were eleven Niall's cousin Ashlyn was having her wedding and the invitation said they could invite someone and when Niall's mother read that part Niall immediately hatched a plan. 

“Mom!” Niall crowed and his mom looked at him. They were all in the living room but Greg who was fifteen had gotten tired of even being around his eleven year old brother and his mom. Anyways his mom asked, 

“Yes, Ni?” 

“Can I invite Harry?” 

“Shut up.” Greg said and their mom looked at Greg, 

“Be nice to your brother!” And then she looked back at Niall and sighed, “Nialler, you don't have to invite Harry everywhere.” 

“Yes I do! He's my best friend.” 

His mom sighed, “would Anne even agree?” 

Of course Anne would agree, since Harry was shy getting Niall was a serious blessing and she let Harry go anywhere with Niall even if Niall wanted to go to the stars with Harry she would agree. But Niall didn't say any of that (he didn't know how) so he nodded vigorously. His mom argued with him some more about it but she finally agreed. 

It was like seven so the whole family (even Greg) walked over to the Styles/Twist household and Niall's mom knocked on the door. Anne soon came to the door and smiled at them, 

“What are you guys doing here?” 

“Well we have something to ask you about Harry.” Niall's mom said and Anne’s eyes flickered to Niall, 

“Do you want me to get him?” 

Before Niall's mother could say, “no, it's fine” Niall grinned, 

“Yes!” 

Niall's mom looked bewildered but Anne just grinned and called Harry. Niall could hear Harry's footsteps coming down and then he was there smiling at Niall and Niall just tackled him in a hug and Greg snorted, 

“So when are you guys going to kiss?” 

Harry blushed a bright red and Niall started laughing loudly then planted one right on Harry's cheek. 

“What's up?” Anne asked them when Niall was done kissing her son. 

“Niall wants to invite Harry somewhere.” Niall's mother said. 

“Where?” Anne asked. 

“His cousin Ashlyn’s wedding in Dublin.” Niall’s mom explained. Anne looked at Niall suddenly, 

“You really want my little baby to come?” She asked. 

“Mom.” Harry grumbled. They were in that age where there mom’s calling them stuff like that was super embarrassing. 

“Don't be embarrassed, Harry.” Anne said. 

“Yes!” Niall shouted and Harry's mom looked at him smiling then she looked at Harry, 

“Well, Harry what do you say? Wanna go?” 

Harry grinned up at his mom, “can I?” 

“Kinda your decision.” Anne said. 

“Yes!” Harry shouted then tackled Niall in a hug and Niall didn't even know they were shouting till Greg said, 

“Oh my god shut up!” 

\--

The wedding happened six months later. His mom had bought he and Greg new suits so they were wearing those and Greg said, “since Niall can invite his boyfriend I’m inviting my girlfriend” so Greg’s girl Aaliyah was with them. Niall's mom was putting makeup on upstairs when Niall heard a knocking on the door. Niall jumped off the couch, 

“Harry!” He screamed and Aaliyah laughed, 

“Let me open the door for your boyfriend, Niall.” 

And then she did and Harry was standing there holding Gemma’s hand. 

“Harry!” Niall shouted. 

“Niall!” Harry shouted. 

“Shut up!” Gemma and Greg said at the same time. Gemma let go of Harry's hand and he ran inside Niall's and Niall kissed him on the cheek. Since he had done it once he couldn't stop doing it finding every excuse to kiss Harry. He thinks he’d find any excuse to do anything with Harry. 

\--

Niall and Harry were at the reception site, the wedding had been pretty held at a chapel but Niall couldn't pay much attention because before they had left his mom had given him his ADHD medicine and he had put it in his mouth to give his mom the illusion he had actually swallowed it but he had just hidden it under his tongue. 

Him and Harry were at the reception site and Harry was telling Niall something and then, 

“Karisha likes you.” 

“Karisha likes me?” Niall asked. Karisha was in his middle school and one of the prettiest girl hands down but Niall didn't think he liked Karisha like he liked some things about her like how when she smiled she had really deep dimples, how her skin was so pretty like midnight and he loved midnight, and okay he liked how she had a huge butt but he didn't think he actually liked her or anything. 

“Yup.” Harry said casually eating the shrimp but he didn't sound very nice or happy about it and that made Niall worry because Harry was always nice and happy he just was. 

“You like her?” Niall asked because that was the only explanation and Niall wanted to laugh because no matter how hot Karisha was, Harry could have her. Harry looked at him strangely then said, 

“No, I like someone else.” At least he didn't look or sound angry anymore but Niall raised an eyebrow, he was almost positive that liking people were things friends told other friends like if Niall liked someone he would for sure tell Harry or maybe that was just a rule he was following if Harry liked someone then Niall couldn't get mad at him for not saying anything his crush his business. 

“Wanna do something fun?” Niall suddenly asked and Harry stared at him then shrugged, 

“Sure.” 

\--

Karisha did like him, Niall's other friend who was super cool and didn't care about anything, Zayn ended up dating her cuz he always said she was hot. When Niall was eleven he figured out he kinda liked boys too along with girls but most importantly Harry but he didn't like freak out about it or anything, even though Harry was really shy if other people were his friend too they’d also have a crush on him so Niall didn't stress. 

\--

When Niall was fourteen and in eighth grade Louis Tomlinson had a party which was kind of the worst because Harry wasn't invited. It had been established who the super cool kids were, Niall amongst them he was just loud and confident and people loved that and Harry was one of the super uncool kids. Anyways Louis had a party and when all the other kids were in his room Louis grinned then said, 

“Who wants to play 7 Minutes In Heaven?” 

Niall was familiar with 7 Minutes In Heaven had never played but he knew the rules and his palms were sweating because he still had that big giant gay crush on Harry and he didn't want to kiss anyone besides Harry. Fuck. 

“Let's do it.” Liam Payne another one of Niall's close friends said and Niall wanted to shout no but he couldn't because if he did people would ask him why he was so opposed to it and what could he even say so he nodded along with everyone else and Louis smiled and Niall felt horrible like he was cheating on Harry or something. 

“Okay I know this is going to be really lame but there are a few rules.” Louis said and everyone including Niall groaned. The groan wasn't even a false one he really didn't like rules. “So no same sex kissing, Liam and Zayn,” Louis laughed and both boys blushed, Liam and Zayn liking each other had been a joke the populars had developed when Zayn broke things off with Karisha who was also at the party. Niall wondered what everybody would say if they found out he liked Harry Styles they’d probably laugh at him say things like, “why is he even popular,” so Niall wouldn't admit to it. “And uh don't make too much noise that's it.” Louis finished grinning then they all got in a circle on the floor of Louis’ carpet. 

“I think the birthday boy should dare two people to kiss first.” Karisha said and everyone nodded not only because Karisha was powerful but because she was right. Louis grinned, nodded, and then picked two people. Niall was relieved when the first three people to kiss didn't include him and then it was the fourth turn and it was Liam’s turn to dare two people to make out in Louis’ closet. 

“I dare,” Liam began looking around the room, “Karisha and Niall to kiss.” 

Niall could only stare at Karisha who was laughing. “Well good thing Niall's not gross or anything.” 

Niall laughed too even though his stomach hurt, “good thing.” 

And then he and Karisha stood from the circle and went over to Louis’ closet. Niall just stood there staring at the thing not even opening the door and then Karisha groaned from behind him and opened the closet door and she got inside tugging him after her. And then they were in the closet and Niall was going to cheat on Harry. Karisha asked, 

“Do you even want to kiss me?” No but Niall nodded, his crush on Harry was pathetic. 

“Yeah,” Niall said, “you're like super hot why wouldn't I want to kiss you?” 

“Because I'm black.” Karisha said and Niall was left reeling. He almost laughed because Karisha thought he was nervous about kissing her because she was black but he was nervous about kissing her because of Harry. But he didn't laugh because now he had to kiss Karisha to show her he didn't give a fuck that she was black he still wanted to kiss her. So he reached in and did it and Karisha Howard was his first kiss. 

\--

Summer came like cinnamon so sweet so Niall guessed Corinne Bailey Rae was right. Mornings were spent playing basketball with Liam and practicing for lacrosse with Harry. Harry stood in front of the goal and Niall would practice throwing. Harry always threw Niall off his game because not only did he crack lame jokes all the time he has so freakin’ hot and people at their school noticed but they also called him a loser so they didn't care about it and neither did Harry, he knew people thought he was weird but he didn't really mind it. So the first month of Niall's summer went like that. 

And then July Fourth came and Harry's mom and stepdad were throwing a party. The party was being held outside and Harry's stepfather was manning the grill, hotdogs and hamburgers were there and as soon as Niall went to the back Harry shoved a plate of hotdogs in his hand. 

“Your favorite.” Harry said in that soft voice that he always had whether he was mad or something. Niall grinned wanted to kiss him and he said, 

“Thanks, Styles.” Niall and Harry did that sometimes calling each other by their last names and Harry laughed,

“No problem, Horan.” Harry demonstrated. Niall and Harry started talking, Niall not having the power of the populars watching him interact with Harry and making him nervous and he liked that liked when the obligation of being a popular kid was gone and he was just Harry's best friend. An hour into the party Harry's stepdad came up to them and asked, 

“Who wants to set off fireworks with me?” 

Niall didn't say anything at first cuz even though Harry was really not into stuff like that Niall thought he might want to do that with Robin, Harry loved his biological father Desmond a lot too but well Desmond was kinda not there but Harry didn't volunteer so there was this stretch of awkward silence. 

“I’ll do it. I volunteer as tribute.” Niall said grinning after the silence stretched on for far too long and Robin thumped him on the back, 

“My boy.” He said and Niall and Robin walked away from Harry and Anne handed them the fireworks and Robin handed him one. “You ready for this?” He asked and Niall rolled his eyes while laughing, 

“We should just do it.” 

So they did it setting off the fireworks and the people in Harry's backyard, mostly Anne and Robin’s friends started whooping and hollering like them setting off fireworks was the best thing ever. Niall looked up at Harry for a split second because when Harry wasn't right next to him he had to make sure of where he was and Harry was smiling at him and he was the cutest person Niall had ever seen. He looked back at the fireworks continued setting them off with Robin. 

When that was over Niall went over to the table, grabbed a hamburger for Harry, and then went back to Harry. When he got there he held it out for Harry and Harry looked down at the burger then back up at Niall's face, 

“Why are you giving me a hamburger? I could've gotten one for myself.” Harry took the hamburger anyway. 

“Cuz you got me hotdogs.” Niall replied. 

“I always get you stuff.” Harry replied.

“I know so I got you a hamburger. That's sweet.” Niall didn't really know why he said that but he didn't regret saying it. He wanted to be sweet to Harry for a long time. And then he knew he had to tell Harry he liked him, he knew that could ruin their friendship that Harry could freak out but… but Niall liked him so much and he always wore his heart on his sleeve. But before he could Harry giggled, 

“How chivalrous of you.” 

“Yeah,” Niall said and before he chickened out, “wanna kiss?” Well it wasn't I like you but it was pretty close right? 

“Well you kinda used to kiss me all the time when we were kids so…” And then Harry kissed him on the cheek and Niall let out a laugh, 

“No, man like real kissing like mouth to mouth.” 

“Well…” Harry stared up at him(even though he was taller Niall always called him giraffe) and Niall was sure of it now. Harry was going to turn him down. “You should take me somewhere nice first and then we can kiss.” Harry said instead and Niall stared at him then asked, 

“Is your room somewhere nice?” 

Harry let out a laugh then shook his head, “no. I want my first real kiss with you to be memorable and nothing is memorable about kissing you in my room.” 

“You're right.” Niall agreed then, “you love the beach one of your favorite places and that's special… romantic.”

“And most importantly memorable.” Harry said then Niall reached in and kissed him on the cheek like he did when he was eleven.

“Let's go.” Niall said so they went. Ignored Anne looking at them questioningly. 

\--

When Niall and Harry got to the beach (which wasn't a long walk away from Harry's house; after all neither of them had a car yet they were still fourteen) and Niall's hand was sweaty but he seized Harry's hand. Harry said,  

“Why are you holding my hand?” 

“Uhm because I like you.” Niall said both he and Harry walking to a further end of the beach. While there was a lot of people at the beach because it was Independence Day it was also dark so if anyone saw them they were just faceless boys holding hands not popular Niall Horan holding hands with loser Harry Styles. 

“You like me?” Harry asked over the voices. Niall laughed, 

“Why would I kiss you if I didn't? No offense but the thing is if you just never noticed you're kind of a boy and I wouldn't risk the populars catching me kissing some random boy but you're not a random boy… you're kind of everything.” When Niall was done with his speech they were at a random part of the beach that didn't have much people. It's not like Niall knew about it beforehand he just kept walking until he found a place without people. Harry talked about wanting their first kiss to be special and Niall wanted that too so he couldn't just kiss Harry in front of randoms at the beach. So they were there. 

“I guess I should feel good about a popular kid liking me but you're not a popular kid to me you're just sweet like I remember the first time we met and I threw up all over your shoes,” Harry covered his mouth but Niall could hear him laughing, “and you didn't even care like you’ve always been like that with me always so nice to me.” And Niall was mid-smile when Harry just reached in and kissed him and Niall was reeling because Harry's lips were most definitely softer than his cheek and Niall was gripping his waist because he was almost positive that if he didn't Harry might float away and they were making out. Long time coming, Niall thought and then he thought about freshman year in a month and how he was just destined for popularity and a gay boy wasn't destined for popularity and gay boys didn't do lacrosse either so Niall pulled away from Harry. 

“We can’t.” Niall said, his voice sounded ten times louder in the dark like he was speaking into a microphone. 

“Why?” Harry asked him. Niall didn't know how to say everything he was thinking so he just blurted, 

“I like girls.” 

Harry stared at him hard for a little then he said, “yeah you most definitely like girls. I’m just a random guy you're kissing and if the popular kids stumble upon us you could just explain I’m just a random boy.” 

Niall felt stupid when Harry said it like that but Niall was stupid. He stared back at Harry and said, “what do you suggest we do?” 

“I suggest,” Harry said and he and Niall had a wide space between them but now they didn't. Harry put his arms right on Niall's shoulders like they were going to slow dance. Niall was holding his breath, he didn't know what for but he was holding it. “We do this.” And then Harry was kissing him again and Niall was kissing back hard. So they kept kissing and then when they were done Niall smiled at Harry, 

“Much better plan. I don’t like girls. I like Harry Styles.” 

“Lucky guy. You're hot.” And then they kissed again.  

\--

On the first day of freshman year Niall had his schedule and was surrounded by Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Karisha. Yeah popular kids were mean (even Niall was even though he tried not to be) but they were the non-mean-for-no-reason ones. Harry was with the non-popular kids in the band room. Niall and Harry kissed a lot after Fourth Of July over the summer. Niall thought they were boyfriends now but at the same time he didn't think they could be boyfriends, Niall couldn't even tell his friends that he and Harry were quite possibly dating. But whatever. 

“High school’s huge and this high school is so… white.” Karisha said and all the boys laughed, 

“Yeah, Risha that does happen when you live in Ireland. Not a lot of black people here but there are a lot of black people in the UK and America so yeah you’ll find lots of black people there.” Liam said Karisha grinning. Then she looked at Zayn, 

“Aren't you offended by the lack of people of color?” 

“Nah.” Zayn said. “Earth loves white people.” 

“He's right.” Louis said and everyone laughed. 

\--

Niall and Harry had Earth/Space Science Honors together, it was the only class of Niall's that was Honors and Niall wanted to go over to Harry but they had that period six which meant before that was lunch and the seniors got to know how totally cool and hot Niall was so Niall already had a reputation so he didn't do that. 

The teacher- a woman named Mrs. Lipnicki- put them all in tables and Niall ended up in a table with Harry, Evan Marsh, Emily Dunn, Pamela Sawyer or just Pam, Wendy Grubins, and Daniel Fry or just Danny. Niall couldn't help when he pulled up a chair right next to Harry and Harry blushed. 

“Harry, what's wrong?” Danny who they’d known since elementary school and who was a complete asshole asked loudly. 

“Chill, Danny.” Niall butt in. Even though Harry was a loser everyone knew he was good friends with Niall and because Niall was popular people usually backed off. Danny looked at Niall then said, 

“I know you're like his best friend and all but doesn't he act a little gay?” 

If Niall was brave he would've said, “what's wrong with gay? I kiss Harry every night,” but he wasn't brave and Harry didn't stand up for himself he just didn't so Niall looked at Danny with steady blue eyes, 

“Shove it, Daniel.” 

\--

When Niall got home- he had been driven by Zayn's older sister- Harry was sitting in his living room playing his clarinet. He had taken it up seventh grade year and Niall grinned at him, 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to say thank you.” 

“That's nice. Why?” 

“For defending me.” 

Niall was sitting on the couch next to Harry and he had stopped playing his clarinet now. Harry crawled into his lap, leaned down, and kissed him. They were just kissing for a little and then Harry pulled away and looked at Niall intently and Niall raised an eyebrow. “Don't be scared.” Harry said. 

“It depends on what you're going to say.” Niall said whispering like they were telling secrets. 

“I love you.” Harry just blurted making Niall's heart go crazy inside him. He wasn't stupid he knew he loved Harry too had loved him for a long time but he couldn't love Harry. Cuz if Harry knew that he loved him then Niall would be important to Harry, he would fucking mean something and it wasn't like Niall thought he wasn't important but he just couldn't say that word to Harry. 

“That's nice.” Niall said and Harry nodded slowly, 

“Yeah so nice.” 

And they were making out again and Harry had never said he loved Niall.

\--

So freshmen year went by like that, Niall and Harry were still Niall and Harry, Niall made JV lacrosse and no freshman made the JV team, Niall went to all the upperclassmen parties, and Niall had also figured out that he wasn't gay (cuz he had thought that for a while) he was bisexual. 

\--

Summer before sophomore year it was the middle of the night and Niall was asleep when he heard someone coming in through his window. Niall's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the lacrosse stick next to his bed and got out of it. He didn't know how great him fighting off a murderer with a lacrosse stick would be but it was a murderer and he had to try. He thought about if the murderer succeeded in murdering him he would die without Harry knowing he loved him. Niall cursed. He was so stupid, he should've just told Harry but he was scared for a reason he didn't even remember right now. And then none other than Harry stumbled into his room from his window and he wasn't a murderer unless he was then that would be really silly because Harry couldn't even murder flies calling them delicate while Niall preferred annoying so how could Harry murder a person but he digressed. 

Harry was smiling at Niall and Niall brought his index finger up to his lips and Harry nodded then Niall pointed to his bed and Harry nodded. Niall climbed in first then Harry and Harry was smiling up at him and then Niall thought about what was running through his mind when he thought a murderer was coming in. 

“I love you.” He blurted to Harry and Harry just stared at him then touched his bare chest. Niall shivered. 

“That's really good.” Harry said back and then he reached up and instead of kissing Niall he kissed and began sucking his neck. Niall let out a strangled moan then he pushed Harry away,

“Wanna tell me why you climbed through my window at,” Niall glanced at his digital clock, “three o’clock?” 

“This may sound really stupid.” Harry said and Niall shrugged, 

“I still want to hear it.” 

“You haven't asked me to be your boyfriend.” Harry blurted and Niall immediately started panicking. He’d been wrong freshman year of course he had, he and Harry kissing didn't make them boyfriends. 

“You can ask me.” Niall said weakly and Harry shot him a look, 

“We both know I’m not going to do that. So why haven't you asked?” 

Niall stared at Harry for a bit then shrugged, “I guess subconsciously I know that if we become boyfriends you're going to want me to come out and I can't do that and I love you you're my secret right? My thing.” 

“I like that only being yours,” Harry said, “but I don’t want to be just your secret anymore and I'm not saying come out to the school or something dramatic like that but our parents and Greg and Gemma don't even know about us.” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Niall said and Harry raised an eyebrow, 

“Hurt?”

“In everyone's eyes I’m straight right and I always have a pretty girl with me everywhere I go and how can I be your boyfriend when that's happening?” It was true pretty girls always were with Niall, vying for attention that Niall wasn't giving. 

“I’ve loved you all my life I’ve watched you be popular I told you Karisha Howard liked you when we were eleven so I can take you with pretty girls I just want you. We do couply things but we aren't even a couple and I want to be, I want you.” Harry said and Niall shrugged,

“Okay. Will you be my boyfriend forever and ever?”

Harry grinned then reached up and kissed him, “forever and ever.” Harry whispered against his lips. 

\--

A few weeks shy of his sixteenth birthday he got braces and his mom and Anne both knew he and Harry were an actual thing now. And then it was his sixteenth and thankfully it fell on a Saturday because all his friends came to his house the morning of his birthday giving him a plethora of gifts. He accepted them gracefully and that same afternoon his mom came into his room, 

“Hi, mom.” He said. 

“You remember how this morning I said I couldn't give you your present yet?” His mom asked and he nodded, 

“I do remember.” 

“Well the present was stuck in the airport. You should go outside and get it.” Niall looked at his mom strangely wondered why she was being so cryptic but he got up anyway. He went outside, opened the door, and then gasped. It was his dad, Bobby who he had rarely ever seen since he and Niall's mom divorced when Niall was four and had been living in Wales. 

Niall ran to his dad and tackled him in a hug. 

“You're here!” Niall screamed. 

“I am you happy?” Bobby asked pulling away grinning at him and Niall nodded vigorously. 

“So happy!” 

“You're sixteen, Nialler almost a grown man and look at those braces and your mom told me about you having a cute boyfriend.” His dad said and Niall blushed a bright red. 

“You mad?” Niall asked and Bobby laughed, 

“Yeah I’m so angry at my son for being with someone who makes him happy. So mad. Disowning you as we speak.” 

“Can you guys not tease me?” 

“No.” Bobby said and Niall's mom laughed then Bobby continued, “I came here for something else besides teasing you. Shocking I know.” Bobby said and Niall raised an eyebrow, 

“What?” 

“You're sixteen now.” His dad said and Niall nodded, 

“I am.” 

“You're sixteen and you go places.” 

“Very true.” 

“You're getting your license today.” 

“Yes.” 

“So, Nialler I was thinking long and hard you have a boyfriend you and this boyfriend probably want to go on dates and it's very uncool if your mom drives you and your boyfriend to take you two on these dates so I got you a car.” And then Bobby moved a little and Niall's brand new car was a Charger. Niall looked at his dad, 

“Oh my god.” 

“I admit I'm kind of awesome.” Bobby said grinning and Niall hugged him again. 

\--

Niall was in his room that night watching TV when Harry slid through his window again. He was grinning (Niall had gone to his house right after his dad had gone and told him about his car). 

“Wanna tell me why you're here?” Niall asked. 

“Cuz,” Harry kissed him, “it’s,” another kiss, “your,” kiss, “birthday.” And then they were making out heavily and then Harry climbed on top of him then he pulled away. “Lemme tell you a story.” 

“I might get a boner cuz I’m sixteen and your sitting right on my dick but yeah go ahead.” 

Harry grinned at that but nodded, “okay so remember how my mom forced me to go to band camp this summer which was like super lame. Did my mom think I was going to find my people there or something? She can't get over the fact that I'm not popular and her and Gemma were. Anyways I went to band camp right and like on my first day there I met this camp counselor named Kenny and he was very nice to me, he did percussion and like he told me one night that he was gay and I told him I was too told him about you and you know he was happy about it or whatever and then like two weeks later Ken and I were hanging out and then Ken tried to… have sex with me and of course I stopped him but then I got to thinking about how we’re a year and we haven't had sex we haven't even sucked each other's dicks and I'm a virgin-,” 

“Me too.” Niall blurted didn't know why he felt the need to say that but he wanted to. Harry giggled, 

“You too. So I want you to be my first time and I want to give you my virginity as a present but now I’m thinking maybe I should've had a backup plan because I don’t even know if you want that-,” 

“I want that.” Niall said and Harry smiled down at him. 

“I’m not like hot or anything.” 

“You're so hot. You melt my face off every time I look at you. So yes, Harry you're hot and I wanna have sex with you.” 

\--

It was junior year when it happened. Niall was sitting at a student council meeting, he was kinda junior class president and everything's going good for him. He still had a throne amongst the popular kids, he was on varsity lacrosse, and he had Harry. So he was paying attention to the student council teacher even though it was ‘student’ council emphasis on the student they still needed a teacher. Anyways the teacher soon dismissed them; they didn't have much to do anyways. At the end Niall was packing up about to go grab lunch when Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Karisha walked right up to him grim expressions on their nice-looking faces. 

“Who died?” Niall asked jokingly. 

“Niall, we’re going to tell you something and you get very angry when people talk like this but we're your best friends we’re not trying to get you angry.” Louis said and Niall looked at all of them strangely but nodded nevertheless. They all looked at each other then Louis began talking, “you're the most popular kid in school, Niall you're charismatic and you're funny you're just everything good.” 

“Very true.” Niall said. 

“And you have this friend because of course you do you have a lot of friends but this friend’s name is Harry Styles and he does marching band and he plays the clarinet and he's very dorky.” Louis said and Niall stared down at him, knew he should defend Harry but he wasn't doing it even if the populars were getting him mad he had to listen. Harry was always telling him he wasn't a great listener. “And everyone can tell he's gay. He likes you, when he's not latching onto you he’s staring at you and I know you guys have been friends for like a long time but please for your reputation drop him.” 

Niall almost started yelling when Louis said that. He couldn't drop Harry, Niall didn't know anything but how to rule school but he was pretty sure it didn't involve dropping people you loved. But then Niall thought about what Louis had said about everyone knowing Harry was gay and Niall was scared you see, he didn't want people thinking that of him. He knew if people started thinking he liked Harry which he did very much then he wouldn't be popular anymore he wouldn't even have lacrosse so he looked at his friends who weren't saying stuff about Harry because they hated him they wanted to protect him so he said to them, 

“Okay yeah I‘ll drop Harry.” 

There was a special place in hell for him. 

\--

When he drove into his neighborhood –Burbank Waters- he parked his car in Harry's driveway. He sat in his car for a little bit rehearsing how he was going to even tell Harry he couldn't be anything to him anymore, not a boyfriend definitely not a best friend not that Harry would even want to be his friend after this. Niall sighed kinda happy neither Harry's mom nor stepdad were there cuz he didn't want Anne and Robin hearing Niall breaking up with their son. Niall had never broken up with someone probably because Harry was the only person he’d ever actually been with. He knocked on Harry's door and then waited. Seconds later Harry came to the door. 

“Hi, boyfriend. Come in.” Harry said opening the door a little further and Niall stepped in. Harry closed the door then immediately pounced kissing him and Niall was kissing back. When they were doing that Niall forgot why he was even at Harry's and then he remembered so he pushed Harry away by his shoulders gently. Harry raised an eyebrow at Niall and Niall said, 

“While I love where this is going we have to talk.” 

“You don't even like talking you're always like why talk when we could do stuff so yeah I agree.” Harry said grinning at him and Niall smiled back, thought about how cute Harry was and then he just blurted it, 

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

Harry stared at him and Niall stared back. Harry had this look on his face like he was confused then he said, 

“That's not funny, Niall.” 

“Babe, I'm not being funny do you see me laughing this is real we’re breaking up.” Niall said and every time he said that, “we're breaking up” he felt like someone was tearing him apart. He and Harry weren't meant for breaking up they were going to be together forever and Niall didn't even like kids like that but he wanted to adopt two with Harry. Harry had wanted three all little boys and Niall had shaken his head, “nah let's adopt two. One a girl and one a boy.” Harry had agreed but Niall didn't know why out of all the things he could be thinking of in this moment that was it. 

“Why is this happening?” Harry asked him and it would be so easy to tell Harry about Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Karisha but he just didn't he didn't think he was supposed to tell Harry about it and even if he knew he could he wouldn't he didn't want Harry to know that people thought he was gay. 

“We're just not good for each other anymore.” Niall said and Harry shook his head, 

“You shut up, Niall Horan we’re great for each other. I made you happy and you made me happy we click so well so what are you doing?” Harry asked and then he rubbed his eyes furiously. While Harry was very sensitive he didn't cry that just wasn't his thing and Niall knew he should've felt powerful right that he was enough to make Harry cry but he didn't feel powerful or anything. He wanted to hug Harry but he was almost positive that he couldn't hug Harry when he was breaking up with him. 

“Leaving. That's what I’m doing.” Niall said and then before Harry could say anything he turned and walked out of Harry's place. 

\--

The following two days Harry didn't even talk to him not even at school so that was good, nobody thought Niall was gay now but Niall was suffering. Now he had everything but Harry and Harry was the most important one. He wanted to punch someone or something but he didn't, he smiled and went on with his life. Niall knew he had done the breaking up but it felt like Harry had. 

Anyways two days later Niall was at the lunch table laughing with Zayn and Karisha waiting for Louis and Liam when they came with the pizza their senior friends had bought for them. 

“Bon appetite.” Louis said and everyone else laughed then dug in. Harry wasn't in the cafeteria he never was, during lunch he was always in the band room with his fellow band geeks. Niall missed him. Niall missed always calling him Squidward when he played and the wrestling match they would always get into and then they would both give in and kiss. But Niall just ate his pizza. 

He and his friends joked a little laughing and then Louis looked at him, 

“I have news.” Louis said. 

“Okay.” Niall replied and Louis rolled his eyes, 

“I know for a fact you like black girls.” Louis said and Niall supposed he did, didn't know why maybe it was a family trait like his brother ended up marrying a black girl but Niall didn't like anyone but Harry right now so he didn't really care. 

“I suppose.” Niall said and Zayn snorted out a laugh,

“I suppose.” He mimicked. Louis continued like he hadn't been interrupted, 

“You know Aisha Williams right?” 

“Everybody knows Aisha.” Niall said and it was true. Aisha was the only black cheerleader on their all white cheerleading squad and she threw the best parties and she was even prettier than Karisha and that was a feat. 

“Well dear Aisha likes you.” Louis said grinning and Niall stared at him. He had literally broken up with Harry two  days ago he wasn't even close to being over it, he didn't think he ever would be and Louis didn't know that. Niall breathed out from his nose. 

“That's cool. Good for Aisha.” Niall said and Liam let out a squeak, 

“Niall, shut up. Aisha is so hot probably the hottest girl in school and she likes you and all you can say is it's cool. Have aliens taken over your body?” 

“Yup.” Niall said through a mouth full of pizza. Louis groaned, 

“Niall, you're dating Aisha and it's going to be great so yeah.” 

“But-,” 

“No buts.” 

“I like butts.” 

“You're dating Aisha.” 

\--

It was Saturday morning and Niall was sleeping when someone flicked his nose a sure-fire way to wake him up. But only three people knew that, Greg who didn't live with them anymore, his ma, and… Harry. His eyes snapped open but it was only his mom and… Anne. Niall wondered what she was doing here, he wasn't even dating her son anymore. 

“Hi, guys.” Niall said confused. 

“You broke up with Harry.” Niall's mom said but it didn't sound like she was saying it she sounded like she was accusing him. Niall stared at her for a little and then asked, 

“Okay?” 

“Well get back together with him.” His mom ordered. 

“Harry doesn't cry you know that but now he just cries at the most random moments. Like yesterday Robin, Harry, and I were having dinner and me and Robin were asking Harry how school went and he started crying.” Anne explained and Niall stared at her. He knew he had fucked up, had most definitely ruined the best thing that ever happened to him but he didn't need his mom reminding him and Anne reminding him. 

“Do you want me to tell him to stop the crying?” Niall finally asked and his mom groaned, 

“Don't be dense! Why'd you break up with him? He makes you so happy even though you're always happy he makes you happier you even said you were going to marry him so what the hell happened?” His mom asked and Niall looked at her then Anne and then he thought of Aisha and he blurted, 

“I like someone else.”

They stared at him then his mom raised an eyebrow, “excuse me?” 

“I like this girl named Aisha Williams, she's really nice.” Aisha Williams was nice but Niall didn't give a crap about Aisha Williams. 

“Oh.” Anne said softly and Niall felt like crap. He really didn't know why he didn't just tell the moms the real reason he had broken up with Harry, maybe it was because he was scared maybe it was because all those years later he didn't want Harry to know the power he had over Niall. Greg would've told him he was being stupid, Greg had been popular too but he knew popularity didn't last forever. Niall didn’t.

“Yeah.” Niall finally said and his mom sighed then turned to Anne, 

“I’m sorry my son’s dumb, Annie.” 

Anne laughed but Niall noted she didn't disagree, he didn't care that she hadn't he was pretty dumb. 

\--

Two weeks later during lunch Louis got up. 

“Where are you going?” Niall asked. 

Louis grinned at him, “to get Aisha. You should talk to her and be nice.” 

Niall stared at Louis thinking about how quick everything was happening. Louis didn't know about Harry and Niall didn't even know if Louis would approve even if he knew. Probably not, Harry was a loser. Louis would say, “if you're going to date boys go crazy but Harry Styles really, Niall?” 

“Yeah.” Niall finally said and Louis grinned then walked towards the gym. Aisha and her friends were always there during lunch, doing cheerleading routines and what not. His other friends started ribbing him about it, 

“Aisha Williams. Niall, you do realize you’ll be a legend right?” Zayn asked and Niall grinned even though it wasn't real, 

“Yeah. It's going to be hard.” 

Minutes later Louis walked back in with Aisha who had her hair tied up and looked oh so pretty but Niall didn't give a crap. 

“Hey, Aisha. Sit.” Niall said flirting thinking of Harry. Harry looked nothing like Aisha probably because she didn't have a dick. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay I told the girls I’d be right back.” She said back. 

“Okay okay but wait for me when lunch is over okay? I wanna walk you to class.” Niall said and Aisha smiled, 

“Really? You don't have to.” 

“I know but I like walking pretty girls to class.” 

“You never walk me to class.” Karisha said. 

“You're not a pretty girl.” Niall shot back and Karisha threw her grapes in his face then he looked back at Aisha, 

“So what do you say?” 

“It's a yes from me.” Aisha said laughing at her imitation of Simon Cowell. 

\--

A month later Niall and Aisha began dating and Niall wished he could say she was the best person he’d been with, she was funny, sweet, and smart but she couldn't compare to Harry could never compare to Harry. 

It's night time, summer before senior year is here and it's the understatement of the century to say Niall's excited. He's excited not only because he doesn't have to get up early and drive to a place he doesn't want to be in anyway but seniors get to do everything. Niall kinda wished he could share that excitement with Harry but right he was dating Aisha Williams now and he had broken up with Harry. It occurred to him that he could've faked stopping he and Harry but he had to go big. It had to be real. 

But that night he heard a soft knock on his door, “mom, what do you want?” 

“Why can't you be little again? Remember how pleasant you were?” 

“Yeah those were great times that you’ll for sure never get back now what's up?” 

“One of the boys are here to see you.”

“Why oh why is Tommo at my place of residence?” 

“Niall, he's a sweet boy but it's not Louis.” 

“Liam and Zayn.” 

“No. You’ll like this boy way better.” 

“Yeah is it Justin Bieber?” 

“Ugh no I'm just gonna send him in.” 

“Okay then.” Niall said wondering why his mom had been so cryptic about it and then his door opened and it was his ex-boyfriend. Niall stared slack-jawed and his mother was at the threshold watching this all go down. 

“Happy?” His mom asked and he nodded, his mom left, and then it was two. Niall hadn't seen Harry in so long (to him almost two months was a long time) well yeah Niall saw him at school but Niall had never actually seen him. Now he was. 

“I miss you.” Niall blurted and Harry laughed but it sounded mechanical and Niall realized that yeah he had really hurt Harry. “Come here I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah I bet. Aisha Williams doesn't make you sorry though.” Harry said staring down at him and Niall shook his head, 

“Babe, I don’t even like Aisha. I can't like anyone because I love you will always love you.” Well Harry had turned Niall into Whitney Houston how lovely. 

“Yeah well I don’t care. I hope Aisha makes you really happy. After all she is cool enough for you like your friends wanted. The rumor mill thrives around here what with boys like you.” Harry said and Niall shook his head, 

“C’mon, baby you know I'm not like that I was forced to break up with you.” 

“You know,” Harry said, “in like the first two days that I found out what the actual reason for you breaking us off I did see your point of view I understood popularity and lacrosse were what you cared about but then I thought about it more… realized that you cared about popularity way too much more than you did us… more than you did me so no I don’t know you.” Harry said and Niall shook his head, 

“Harry, I’m sorry I really screwed up but I'm stupid and young and I'm gonna make mistakes but you gotta believe in me, babe you know everything about me so just take me back okay? Take me back.”

“In this circumstance I would because you're right you're young and stupid but I’d be taking you back because you're pathetic so have fun, Niall with the popularity and pretty Aisha Williams have fucking fun.” And then Harry stormed out. 

\--

The next week Niall broke it off with Aisha. When he did she stared at him (not like she was going to cry over him which he was thankful for, he couldn't even handle the love of his life's tears he didn't know how he would handle Aisha’s, he probably wouldn't he’d just run) and she asked, 

“A month? Not even two?” She was grinning and Niall laughed, 

“I’m sorry, Aisha I’m kinda really terrible.” 

“I don’t think you're terrible I think you're very un-terrible but can you tell me why the break up I mean I know for sure it's not because I'm ugly because look at me, I am so hot but yeah why the break up?” 

Niall didn't want to tell Aisha because of Harry, he’d only known her for a month and if he told her then she told his friends it was because of Harry then he’d be screwed over and he didn't think he was ready for the whole school to know he was gay yet so he just said,

“Wasn't feeling it anymore.” Well that wasn't a lie but it wasn't like wasn't feeling it anymore it was more wasn't feeling it ever. Aisha nodded, 

“Well it was fun while it lasted. I got to kiss the hottest guy in school.” She said grinning. 

“Yeah and I got to kiss the prettiest girl in school so was this break up really a lose?” Aisha laughed. 

\--

It was senior year, he and Harry didn't talk anymore weren't even friends and it was January right after Winter Break and it was also prom season. Prom would be happening in May but it was on everyone's mind, Niall not excluded. Liam was planning to ask this pretty girl Leigh-Anne captain of their school dance squad, Zayn was going to ask Perrie Edwards to prom like he didn't like her but she was hot, Louis was asking Monica Easterly to prom, Karisha had already been asked by that asshole Daniel Fry and she said that even though he was an asshole he was a hot asshole, and Niall planned to ask Harry to prom. He still didn't know how he would handle people actually knowing he was gay but he would handle it because that's what you did when you loved someone you made sacrifices and Niall was going to make that sacrifice for Harry. 

So January passed and February Fourteenth Niall knocked on Karisha’s door. He knew for a fact Karisha wouldn't care that he was into Harry maybe a little shocked but that was fine. Niall could handle shock. Karisha then came to the door and then promptly raised her eyebrow when she saw him. 

“Why are you here?” 

“A favor.” Niall said shoving his way in. 

“Oh darn I thought you were going to take me out to dinner.” 

“Do you want me to take you out to dinner? Cause I will.” Niall said grinning. 

“I’ll think about it. Let's go to my room.” 

“Hot.” 

She laughed and then they climbed up the stairs and they were in her room. Karisha sat on the edge of her bed and Niall sat on her computer chair facing her. 

“What's the favor?” Karisha asked. 

Niall stared at her knew that she was the friend to ask about the promposal to Harry. The boys would stare at him like he had lost his mind. Niall let out a huge breath through his nose, 

“I need your help asking Harry Styles to prom.” 

There. It was out. Niall stared at her and she stared at him not saying anything for a while and then she did, 

“You like Harry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“For how long?” 

“A long time. We used to have a relationship but because of what Louis said junior year I broke up with him and I need to ask him to prom and apologize.” 

“Well how the turntables.” 

“You're not actually cool at all, Risha you're the biggest dork to ever live.” 

“Probably am. Tell me the details of this promposal.” 

So Niall did. 

\--

Niall was standing on the beach candles surrounding him and a huge poster that spelled out: Prom he and Karisha had colored and Karisha was bringing Harry to the beach. Niall would've usually felt like an idiot but he didn't mind being an idiot for Harry's sake so there he was. 

And then he saw them walking side by side Karisha and Harry. Karisha was talking but Harry was staring at Niall. When they got close enough to see and hear Harry studied the poster Niall was holding and then he looked up at Niall, 

“I’m going to have to pass on that offer on account of me hating your guts and never wanting to see your face again.” 

“Popularity and lacrosse aren't forever.” Niall blurted and Harry stared at him so Niall continued. “For the longest time I thought they were you know I gave you up for them and that was stupid really really stupid. Uhm remember when we first met and you threw up all over my shoes? I didn't care, I just thought you were magical. Remember when Greg told me to just kiss you and I did, granted it was on the cheek but it was still the coolest thing ever and then oh man we were right here right where I’m standing when we had our first real kiss. I remember you talking about you wanting something special. I remember your birthday because I get you a present every year… not this year cuz you know. I remember that your favorite color is purple and you play the clarinet and I call you Squidward when you do, I remember the first time we did it and I thought you were so fragile like you expected me to save you. At that moment I wanted to but I don't anymore I don’t need to because you don’t need saving. I do. I like drown everyday but I guess what I’m trying to say is, I want you to keep saving me right and I want to go to prom with you and I want you to cry happy tears because you're so freakin’ happy. So I want you to forgive me like I really messed up really bad but I want you to be my boyfriend again and I want you to go to prom with me. Yeah?”

Harry was staring at Niall like he was about to cry and then he nodded slowly, “yeah. Let's go to prom… boyfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment :)


End file.
